1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system, a transportation device, and a power transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply system of this type, disclosed in International Publication No. WO2013/038441, for example, is known in the related art. International Publication No. WO2013/038441 discloses a system for supplying power to an electric motor for a vehicle by using two energy storage devices, namely, a high-capacity energy storage device (assembled battery) and a high-power energy storage device (assembled battery).
In the disclosed system, power is supplied mainly from the high-capacity energy storage device to the electric motor with the remaining capacity of the high-power energy storage device being kept at a reference value. When the remaining capacity (or state of charge (SOC)) of the high-capacity energy storage device is reduced to 0%, power is then supplied from the high-power energy storage device to the electric motor.